Diamonds in the Rough
by skull-made-of-feathers
Summary: Sasori and Deidara one day turn in their papers about what they think about at least three of their class mates and their teacher Ms. Shishomi notice something about the where they talk about each other. M rating for later on in the story.
1. Prolog

Prolog:

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>…People always talk about Sasori behind his back. They call him weird, cruel, and mean. I, myself, believe that he's like some kind of diamond hidden in darkness and wanting to shine but never has the chance. Cause he's too afraid to show his true self which is why he hides his emotions.<strong>_'

Ms. Shishomi read through the last paragraph of Deidara's paper again then shuffled through the papers till she came to Sasori's.

'_…Deidara… He is so mysterious; he could be popular and have a ton of friends. But instead he stays by himself. Deidara is like a tainted diamond, beautiful yet alone and in need of help to shine beautifully._'

She read them over and over again. _How the hell did they do that? Did they plan it? No, they couldn't have… they don't really even know each other… I'll be changing that soon, though. _she thought then collected all of her stuff and walked out of the teacher's lounge, planning.


	2. Chapter 1: Grouped Together

Grouped Together

* * *

><p>"OK class... today we're going to try something different. When I call your names please come to the front and wait for farther instructions. Once I'm done calling names I was every one else to stand in the back." Ms. Shishomi said standing off to the side. "First up... Konan Pacon, Deidara Iwa, Hidan Neco, Itachi Uchiha, Tobi Uchiha, and Rika Atra."<p>

Once all the names were called a blue haired girl, two white haired boys, two black haired boys and a blonde who looked female yet was male stood in the front of the class, and in the back of the class stood a red head, a boy with many, many facial piercings, a blue shark boy, a pair of twins, a tall scared boy, and a dark haired and skinned boy.

"Sasori, stand in front of Deidara, Pein in front of Konan, Kisame in front of Itachi, Kakuzu in front of Hidan, Jing in front of Rika, and Zet and Tsu in front of Tobi." she said and positioned her students so. "So, from now till the end of this project the person in front of you will be your partner or partners. Please go back to your seats and sit next to your partner." Ms. Shishomi said then turned around and began to search for something behind her desk.

The boys and girl walked over to their partners and quickly decided where they could sit.

"Hello, un." the blond said softly to the red head. "I'm Deidara, un."

"Hi... I'm Sasori. Why do you say 'un' at the end of your sentences?" Sasori asked Deidara.

"It's a speech problem, un." Dei snapped and sat down. Sasori watched the blonde in surprise, his eyes widening only slightly.

"Sorry? What was that about?" Sasori asked emotionlessly. Deidara looked up at Sasori apologetically.

"No, un... I should say sorry. I just get asked that almost everyday, un." he said and smiled softly.

"Um... ok?" he said really confused. _Is Deidara bi-polar or something._he thought as he slowly sat next to Deidara.

"OK. People your attention please?" Ms. Shishomi called to the class and everyone quieted very quickly. "Your assignment you must do with your partner (or partners), is a research paper on a topic I will assign to each group. You must have at least five paragraphs and use at least one book, one website, and or one newspaper article on your work cites page. And aside from that, this one will be on your own, your must keep a journal, or dairy." she said then pulled out a bunch of white, blank covered journals. "I want one entry each day. Each entry must be 3-5 sentences long. Your get to design them how ever you want and at the end of each week you must turn in it. If you don't want me to read your journal please tell me when you turn it in, and same if you only want me to read certain entries."

She slowly walked around the room and began to pass out the journals. ""You have time today to design them if you wish or you can just start writing a entry." she explained as she passed Deidara and Sasori.

Deidara turned to Sasori who had already started sketching something on the front of his journal.

"What are you drawing, un?" he asked curious, tilting his head cutely to the side. Sasori looked up from his work and over at his partner. He blushed slightly at the cute look on Deidara's face.

"Um... I-I'm drawing a puppet design. It's my art." he said then turned the journal slightly so Deidara could see it.

"Wow, un! That's Amazing! Though I like my sculptures more, un. They Explode!" he said excitedly, his eyes widened slightly from his excitement. "Art it Fleeting, un!"

"Brat are you stupid? Art is Eternal! Supposed to last for every like my puppets." Sasori said annoyed.

"Nu-huh! Art is Fleeting, un!" he said narrowing his eyes with his annoyance. He humped and pulled out his pencil to began the design the front of his journal.

"What ever, Brat. I still say Art is Eternal like my puppets." Sasori muttered and started drawing again.

"Class, your attention once again please! I need to tell you the research paper's due date!" Ms. Shishomi yelled over the clatter of the class. Once everything was quite again she wrote a date on the board. "OK, this is due date, five weeks from now." she said right as the bell rang. "I'll see you tomorrow! Oh your first journal entry is due tomorrow. I wont read it just look at it to make sure you did it."

The class began to gather their things and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>AN:

I just realised that DITR if you mix the letters slightly it spells DIRT LOL!

Anyway!

I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

(c) Masashi Kishimoto

I only own this story/plot

Dei- Don't believe her... she doesn't have a plot!

HEY! I'M WORKING ON IT!

Sasori- Suuuure you are.

I AM! *sticks tongue at them*

Sasori- What the hell is that ending?

...um... I don't know... I was in a rush to get it done?

Dei- That doesn't matter! You should take your time!

But... but... I'm sorry... *sits in emo corner*

Sasori- Anyway... ignore her... OK reviews get done chapters faster. And I will try to force her into creating a plot before this story becomes a random piece of crap.

Dei- Danna... be nice!


End file.
